Aftermath
by Snow Purple Rose
Summary: A short story for people that has faced the war. It's is in the opinion on one person I'm not good on wrtting a good summary. Right now I might intent to make it just one chapter unless somebody review and like this story.


It's is another boring day that inspire me to write. I'm thinking on make it just one chapter. By the way, this is a fanfic.

This is the story that does not start with, "_Once upon a time_" because the time is now. It might go down as history or legend – or anything people want to call it – in many years too come but it will not be a fairytale because fairytale just for children, and I do not think this story is for them.

The people in the story used to be children but they were forced to grow up beyond their time. I do not think "_children_" is the right word to call them anymore. They have faced sadness, adventure, war and even death, more than what their parents knew. Many of them still haunted by the memories or just hang on to what ever they have left. Many times I have watched most of them going insane, sobbing or screaming in their sleep, or worst – taking their own life just to end their misery.

I put my brave face – some call it my angel face – each time I meet them. I have twice a week session with some of them; trying to listen to their sadness and fear, and giving advice as much as I can. It is a good therapy for them and me too, although it will not heal you one hundred percent but it is good to let them out of the chest. It is the way for us to face back this world in more bearable way. Some of them have managed to reconcile their past to face their future.

Each therapy session, we will listen to one another on how they are doing that particular week, or what they have manage to do that week (especially on things they fear most). It takes awhile for them to readjust themselves and not many can do well with adjustment in life. Some still having nightmare out of it. As for me, I only curl down and cry on the corner of my room at my own home once the session is over.

For example, Miss H has lost both of her parents in the war and her only brother still missing. She used to be one of the_ lab-rats_ for the _monsters_ that they were forced to call professors. She is still trying to adjust her life in living with her only relative that she has left; the one who does not understand her and our world. I try my best not to break down and cry during the session when I first listened to her story, which was on the first ever session we have.

Ah, I forgot to explain about the _lab-rats_. It is the term we call during those sessions for those people who being one of the test subjects for other monsters. They are just like lab mice in science laboratory that taking any test endure by the scientist towards them; feeling the pain, having scars and being tossed away once they done to them. Well in their cases, they were the test subject for the monster to test their skill in using Unforgiven Curse in front of others just because of their blood status. It was dark time for them. They are lucky to be alive now, because some of the _monsters_ had successfully refined their Killing Curse on others.

The _monsters_ were and are human just like us but their brutalities that they had done to others were so inhuman. They had tortured, killed and forced other people just for leisure and entertainment that they hope to please their so-called master. They claimed it was for the greatest good but what good it could be because for whatever it is their blood is red just like us.

I, too have being tortured before by one of those monsters but I was lucky to have friends to support me during my though time. If I compare my experience with these people, well they have faced so much more than me. I admire them to get through from what ever they there is in their life. They should be the hero and not me. I feel oblige to share their stories to the world, so people will remember the brutality of the war.

As most people know, this story is a fiction; a made-up story just to please the readers, but I know the truth behind it because my name is Hermione Granger, and this is my story.


End file.
